


The Tenth Floor

by Keystoffees



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Elevator, Elevator Sex, F/M, Hotel Bar, Long day, People mag photo, Wine, lift - Freeform, lift sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keystoffees/pseuds/Keystoffees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long day and you've had a couple of drinks. What you don't need is to get stuck in a lift. Or do you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tenth Floor

**Author's Note:**

> There's a People Mag photo of BC looking gorgeous in white shirt, waistcoat and a big winter coat. I wish I could be bothered to work out how to add it here but I can't :) 
> 
> This is for a friend who's feeling a bit shit at the moment. 
> 
> Chapter 2 coming very soon (that's what she said!).

"Got to go!" 

I smiled weakly at my friend as she scooped up her purse and phone, throwing them into her bag sloppily and pulling the zip across quickly. 

"OK, I..." I began to speak but she leant over, kissed me on the cheek and brushed my fringe away from my eyes. 

"We'll talk soon, OK? I just have to go. Sorry." 

Of course she had to go. I hadn't seen her for weeks and now, after one glass of wine, she had received a text from him, and suddenly had to cut it short. I took a deep breath through my nose and watched her scurrying away. 

Turning back to the window, I hooked my heels over the bar at the bottom of the tall stool I was perched on and drained my glass. I thought about my hellish day at work; my clients, the difficult ones who had all chosen that particular day to call me and make ridiculous claims and counter claims. I curled my hand around the back of my neck and rubbed, wondering how I'd become so tense all of a sudden.

"Excuse me, would you like another?" 

I opened my mouth to give a terse reply to the voice rumbling low at my ear, as I turned my head to follow the sound. 

"Yes, I would, actually," I smiled shyly and answered the waiter, chiding myself for imagining it might be anyone else asking if I wanted a drink. That only happened in movies. 

I sat, sipping at my Malbec slowly and staring at the concrete wall surrounding this trendy hotel bar and the odd person walking by at street-level, a few feet up.

Eventually, I finished the second glass and decided I should go. I hadn't eaten since lunch and a third glass would definitely be one too many. 

Grabbing my bag, I threw my coat over my arm and walked carefully towards the lift, making sure I didn't sway ever-so-slightly as the wine swirled in my head. 

"Excuse me!" I heard a male voice, behind me, calling out as I pressed the button to call the lift. 

I turned to see a handsome man hurrying towards me, arm outstretched and holding a phone. My phone, I realised.

"Oh, gosh, I am sorry!" I apologised. I always did this when I was embarrassed or uncomfortable, and I always wondered why afterwards. 

"There you go," the man said, handing me the phone and winking at me sleazily as he stood in front of me, holding eye contact for far too long. I turned back to the lift just as the doors opened. I pressed the buttons to unlock my phone and pretended to be checking for messages while I walked inside the lift and waited for the shiny silver doors to slide shut again, sealing me off and away from the guy. 

As the doors slowly closed, I exhaled again, cancelling out of my phone as the bars showing it's reception disappeared and tucking it into my bag. I closed my eyes and leant my head back against the mirrored wall of the elevator. 

The lift moved smoothly upwards and I let the faintly drunk sensation mix with the motion to make me feel weightless. 

"A good evening?" 

A deep voice I kind of recognised practically purred in the air around me, pulling me sharply away from my thoughts as I realised I wasn't alone. I hadn't noticed him as I'd walked in, but then, I had been messing with my phone. I opened my eyes to see him standing in the corner, smiling warmly at me and raising an eyebrow slightly at my obvious surprise.

"Yeah..." I started, before I realised who I was talking to. 

"Good." He replied. 

I had met him a number of times. He was a client of one of my colleagues and I had chatted to him while he waited to see her. We had shared a few sarcastic remarks on a number of occasions and the last time I had seen him we had talked about meeting up for a drink. I hadn't heard from him, though, and had assumed his long overdue career kickstart must have catapulted him to worldwide fame. Or America at least. 

I was about to ask him about that (his career, not our non-date), when the lift suddenly ground to a halt. I paused, staring at the floor as I waited for it to start moving again. It did not.

"Shit," I whispered, pulling out my phone again and remembering it had no reception inside the lift. 

"Shit." He agreed. He was still smiling, I noticed. 

I glanced at the panel of buttons and realised we had been on our way to the tenth floor of this incredibly expensive hotel. I hadn't pressed anything when I entered, just assumed that it would deliver me to my desired destination of the ground floor. 

"Why are we so far up in the building?" I laughed now, giggling as he just stood there smiling at me, arms folded across his front. His white shirt was untucked from his trousers and sat underneath a black waistcoat. His auburn hair was short but slightly messy, a few golden strands highlighted as they caught the bright light in this elevator. 

"Oh. Shit," he swore again, his face creasing up, tiny wrinkles forming at the corners of his eyes and around his mouth. It was... so appealing.

"I saw you downstairs, having a drink," he continued. "I wanted to say hello and then you got up to leave so I jumped in here. Then you almost got diverted by that creepy guy and then when you didn't see me, suddenly I'd pressed to go to the top floor. I don't really know why I did that, except that I wanted you... TO SEE YOU! I wanted to SEE you. Fuck!" he looked at the floor and I grinned back slowly, enjoying watching him squirm. 

"And now, I'm stuck in a broken lift with a client who wanted to take me all the way. I'm so getting you fired on Monday," I said. "Was your iron broken this morning?" I added, laughing at the white shirt collar that lay creased and curling against his neck. It was open at the first couple of buttons and I was momentarily distracted by the sight of his bare neck against the cotton. 

"Fuck off!" He moved closer and I looked up at him, still laughing, as he towered over me. As he put a hand above my shoulder, on the mirrored wall behind me, I tore my eyes off him and pressed some buttons on the panel. 

"Not... Working..." I mumbled as I felt his eyes on me and a knot form in my stomach as I inhaled his scent, he was so close. 

"No." He agreed. 

"We should... Call... Someone?" I didn't know what I was saying as I brought my face up to meet his green-eyed gaze and felt his hand on the top of my arm. His warm breath tickled my face as he stooped to brush his lips against mine, slowly and gently. His mouth was warm, with a tang of whiskey and aromatic cinnamon and as those full lips grazed mine, I hoped the lift engineers, if they were even on their way, had got stuck in a really, really terrible traffic jam.


End file.
